Apenas Diversão
by Umakaduka
Summary: Shura está entediada e Yukio a ignora. Ela pretende se divertir um pouco com o "medroso quatro-olhos". Shura x Yukio


Shura estava entediada. Rin já controlava suas chamas muito bem, tinha que dar aula de matérias insuportavelmente tediosas para alunos sem graça. Desde que Satã resolveu tentar fundir Gehenna e Assiah que ela não tinha uma boa batalha. Dentro da Academia Seijuui, com toda a proteção do donnut ambulando, vulgo Mephisto Pheles, ela não poderia ter uma luta interessante. O máximo que tinha para fazer era beber cerveja, mas até isso estava ficando chato.

Ela não daria aula, mas ainda assim tinha que estar na sala dos professores. Os professores eram hilários: se achavam a última bolacha do pacote por serem superiores a meros alunos de Exorcista. E ainda ficavam babando por ela, que não correspondia aos desejos de nenhum. O único que a tratava com indiferença era Yukio, o quatro-olhos medroso. Isso sempre a intrigou, mas nunca despertou nada maior que deveria.

A ruiva entrou na sala dos professores mais tarde que o normal. Estava vazia, exceto por Yukio, que estava corrigindo algumas provas. Sentou na cadeira ao lado dele, colocou as pernas em cima da mesa e pegou uma de suas latas de cerveja. Ambos estavam calados e ele sequer levantou os olhos para olhá-la. "Huum... se fazendo de difícil ? " Ela sorriu sozinha e abriu a lata. "Você vai me tirar do tédio, quatro-olhos. E ainda vai gostar" Bebeu alguns goles e passou a língua nos lábios, um movimento ainda mais sexy que o normal. Ela respirou fundo e inclinou a cabeça para traz.

- Bom dia para você também, Yukio.

Ele então olhou para ela, ainda que com indiferença.

- Perdão. Bom dia, Shura.

E voltou a olhar as provas.

- Sabe garoto, você era mais legal comigo quando era mais novo.

Ele deu um risinho abafado e melancólico.

- Você é mais legal comigo hoje do que quando eu era mais novo. Vai ver é por isso...

"Taí, será mais fácil do que eu pensava."

- Sério ? – ela fingiu surpresa

- Isso é uma pergunta retórica ?

Agora foi a vez de Shura rir.

- Então faz assim, eu quero me desculpar com você por ter sido tão chata. Você aceitaria passar no meu dormitório hoje de noite ?

Ele olhou para ela um tanto chocado, mas como ela parecia ser sincera, seu olhar ficou menos duro.

- Está bem. Que horas devo ir ?

- Assim que terminar de dar aula.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se concentrou nas provas que tinha para corrigir.

Shura levantou da cadeira e, como já tinha marcado presença, voltou para seu dormitório para dormir, uma das suas melhores habilidades.

Voltou para o dormitório mais feliz do que quando tinha saído. Seu tédio agora estava solucionado. Não que fosse indiferente a Yukio, mas a indiferença dele a excitava. Só em pensar na reação dele hoje a noite, seu corpo todo se arrepiava. Entrou no dormitório que, assim como o de Yukio e Rin, ficava em um prédio vazio da academia, ou seja, poderia fazer o barulho que fosse e ninguém iria ouvir.

Shura despertou com 4 batidas na porta do seu dormitório. Sentou na cama, prendeu os cabelos no habitual rabo de cavalo e trocou rapidamente o short pelo menor que tinha. "Finalmente esse quatro-olhos chegou!" Abriu a porta e era realmente ele.

- Oi de novo, Yukio. Entre.

Ele olhou para ela um pouco desconfiado, mas entrou. Ela virou pra fechar a porta e trancou-a.

-Para que trancar a porta, Shura ?

Eladeu um meio sorriso.

- Hábito...

Puxou-o pelo braço até sua cama e ele sentou.

- Aceita água ? Café ?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Então, vai me dizer para que me chamou aqui ?

Ela pegou a pasta dele e colocou no chão. Sentou no colo de Yukio, de frente para ele, com as pernas de cada lado do corpo dele. Passou as mãos pela nuca do moreno e encostou os lábios em sua orelha.

-Sabe Yukio, eu ando muito sozinha ultimamente. E devo confessar que sinto um tipo de...desejo por você. E pretendo saciá-lo hoje.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela passou os lábios para os dele e deu-lhe um beijo intenso. Para sua grande surpresa, ele correspondeu. Logo, suas línguas moviam-se em um rítimo sincronizado, explorando a boca um do outro. As mãos dele apertavam levemente a cintura da ruiva e ela deslizava as mãos pelo pescoço dele.

Shura afatou-se um pouco.

- Então Yukio, o que você acha de nos divertirmos um pouco hoje ?

- A-aceito. Nunca fiz isso antes e talvez lhe deixe impaciente.

Ela riu.

- Eu impaciente ? Fiquei tranqüilo garoto, vai ser sair bem.

Olhou para o meio das pernas dele e viu um certo volume.

- Quer dizer, já está se saindo bem

Ele corou e ela riu. Shura empurrou-o até deitá-lo na cama e começou a tirar a roupa de Yukio, jogando-as em um canto qualquer do quarto. Quando tirou a camisa, ficou surpresa com o abdômen definido que ele tinha. Beijou-o na base do pescoço e foi descendo, dando chupões e leves mordidas que arrancavam gemidos abafados dele. Chegou no baixo ventre e sentiu ele ficar mais tenso.

- Calma, garoto. – falou enquanto tirava a calça dele

Quando deixou-o só de cueca, ele já estava com o pênis duro. Ela passou a mão por cima do tecido e deu leves beijos. Ele mordia o lábio. A ruiva então tirou a cueca box dele, deixando-o completamente despido.

- Huum, você é grande, em garoto ? – e riu enquanto ele corava

Agora beijou o membro dele sem o tecido por cima. Abocanhou-o e começou a masturbá-lo, mas foi rápido. Não queria que ele gozasse antes da diversão começar. Soltou o membro de Yukio, tirou o sutiã do biquíni, o short e a calcinha. Yukio lambeu os lábios.

-Gosta do que vê ?

Ele puxou-a pelos pulsos, beijou-a com intensidade e passou seu corpo por cima do dela. Soltou os pulsos dela e levou as mãos aos seios fartos da ruiva, que gemeu de prazer. Interrompeu o beijo e levou a boca a um dos mamilos dela, que já estavam rígidos., enquanto massageava e apertava o outro com a mão. Shura arqueava levemente as costas. "Esse garoto não pode ser virgem, é bom demais." Ele então foi descendo os beijos até a intimidade dela, que já estava praticamente encharcada. Começou com movimentos circulares com a língua no clitóris dela. Num movimento involuntário, ela abriu mas as pernas, dando espaço para a língua dele passar por toda sua intimidade. Yukio desceu ainda mais os beijos e penetrou-a levemente com a língua, arrancando um gemido mais alto do que esperava ouvir dela. Shura sentiu um espasmo no baixo vente e seu corpo começar a ferver.

- Yukio, eu vou...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, derramou-se na boca do gêmeo mais novo, que engoliu tudo. Depois, lambendo os lábios e satisfação, voltou para beijá-la na boca.

- Sabe Shura, você é realmente gostosa. Em todos os sentidos.

Ainda ofegante, ela riu.

- Nunca esperei ouvir isso de você, Yukio. Mas garanto que isso é muito excitante, quase me provoca outro orgasmo. Agora vamos à melhor parte.

Pegou o membro dele e colocou em sua entrada. Ele a penetrou e começou com movimentos de vaivém, arrancando gemidos altos dos dois. Ambos já estavam muito excitados e não demorou para atingirem outro orgasmo. Caíram na cama, cansados e ofegantes. Shura deitou-se no peito de Yukio.

- Não sei se acredito que você era virgem, garoto. Você é delicioso demais para não ter experiência.

Ele riu, pela primeira vez no dia.

- Acho que podemos repetir a diversão mais vezes.

E pegaram no sono.


End file.
